Tales of the Pride Lands
by Vampire Hunter TK
Summary: This is a series of stories about the continuity of The Lion King universe, in my prospective. The stories consist of Kion's Quest, and next are going to be new stories.


_Prologue: The battle for the Pride Lands has concluded, after Zira's Death, and the Merging of the 2 Prides, the Pride Lands are now at everlasting peace, Kiara, and Kovu became the heirs of the Pride, the Lion Guard was on their way home._

_However something has happened, a rogue lion was hurting a friend's clan, and Kion stepped in to rescue his friend Jasiri. A battle has begun, however after Kion prevailed, he was left with a Scar on his face, resembling his great uncle, still hurt by the rogue, the rogue retreated, the Guard took him back to the Pride Lands, to get help from Rafiki._

Chapter 1: The Curse Occurs.

Kovu was having nightmares about his past, He was in a fire, and someone was calling out to him "Kovu!" some familiar voice was calling to him "Kiara?" Kiara kept shouting his name and Kovu took a look at Kiara, caught up in the fire "Hang on Kiara! I will get you out of…" Then the Fire Engulfed Kiara, and Kovu started running trying to rescue her, but the fire pushed him back, and then he heard a "Hello Kovu." Kovu stopped when he took a glimpse that someone was coming, part of the fire subsided revealing someone who was dead, "It has been a long time son." the image was Zira, right in front of his face "No, you're dead! I want nothing to do with Scar, Get Out Of Here! Leave My Sights!" The Fire covered Zira and a familiar voice Asked "Oh my son, I am so disappointed in you. Is this how you repay us for all we have done to you?" Kovu then said "It can't be…" it was the Spirit of Scar, "Hello my son, let me help you King Kovu." Kovu heard the words King Kovu echo in his mind continuously, until he woke up in a scream.

When he woke up but it was not Scar he saw, he just looked at the blue cloudy sky, and saw that the Pride was still normal "It was just a dream." Kovu's dreams got worse and worse, awoken from his afternoon nap, he went back to Pride Rock, a few months have passed since the merging of the 2 Prides, and everyone is in harmony, when Kovu got back to Pride Rock, Kiara was pregnant with a cub, she woke up, and asked "Hi Kovu, your nightmares are getting worse are they?" Kovu nodded "Indeed I am, the past still haunts me..." Kiara then said "Don't worry, Scar and Zira are gone, they won't trouble you anymore." Kovu then said "It's not that, I want to tell you that, I fear that Scar is going to return, and terrorize us again." Kiara then said "That is ridiculous, Kion defeated Scar, and now no more trouble has been caused in the Pride." Kovu then said "Guess you are right." Then they heard a voice "HELP!" Kovu then turned "What was that?" he asked "It must be someone, it must be my brother..." she thought "Oh No..." Kovu left, and then saw that the guard returned, he looked at Bunga carrying Kion, outside Pride Rock, and he said "What are you doing here Outlander?" Kovu then said "And what are you doing carrying Kion over here?" Fuli stepped in and said "Kion was attacked by a Rogue Lion, we need to see Simba right away." Kovu then said "He's taking care of something very important he's…" He looked at a lion with a red mane "And here he is now." he added Simba was shocked "Kion!"

In Kion's dreams he was walking in darkness hearing his name, Scar came and then Kion said "Scar? But...you're dead!" Scar then laughed and then slashed at Kion, then Kion immediately woke up inside the den of Pride Rock, and then put his paw on his head, and said "What happened?" Kiara then said "Thank goodness you are OK Kion!" hugging Kion, but then Kion said "Kiara?" Kion then said "What happened?" Kiara then said "You were out cold while you were coming back, you were severely hurt." he put a paw on his eye, and felt the Scar on his face "What's wrong Kion?" Kion then said "I don't know, all I remember is rescuing Jasiri from a Rogue Lion. And he gave me this Scar." Simba then said "Something's very wrong." Kiara then said "What's wrong?" Rafiki came to Pride Rock and said "I see that there is something wrong with Kion." they turned and said "Rafiki?" Rafiki walked up to Kion limping, he has gotten so old, and about to die, he felt Kion suffering, "Oh dear..." he said "I'm afraid Kion has been dreadfully cursed." They looked at each other, and Kovu said "What is this curse, and who cursed?" Rafiki responded to Kovu's question "I don't know who did it Kovu, that I know is he has a deadly curse." Simba then said "So let me get this straight, what is going to happen to Kion, and do we need to get Volcanic Ash to find a formula, just like you all got me Volcanic Ash, after I was stung by a Scorpion?" Rafiki shook his head "I'm afraid not, a cure for a Scorpion's Sting, or a Snake or Spider Bite will not cure Kion from this deadly curse, and within 5 Days, he'll die." Everyone was shocked, Kion then asked "How will I break my curse?" Rafiki then said "I am afraid I don't know..." Then he dropped on the ground "Rafiki!" Simba shouted Rafiki looked at Simba "My time has finally come Simba..." he said "Now I can be with your father." Simba then said "Rafiki! Please..." Rafiki then shushed him "Mufasa might know...Kion Talk to him, and tell Makini I said...good luck..." Rafiki became lifeless, Simba was in tears, and Kion ran in tears, to a hill.

Mufasa then arrived, "Kion." Kion told Mufasa "Rafiki said that I was cursed, and now I have 5 days before I am dead!" Mufasa hung his head down, "Indeed you are cursed, but there is one way to break the curse." Kion then asked "And what am I supposed to do?" Mufasa didn't hesitate to say it "It is a hard task for you to do Kion, but you have to revive Scar and destroy him for good to be free from this curse." Kion was shocked "Are you out of your mind Grandfather?" Mufasa then said "No, I am not, I told Rafiki that the only way for the Prides to become one is by having Kovu and Kiara be together, stop Zira's Plan, and bring peace to the Pride, I know that it was not a very wise decision, though your father made it worse when he misjudged Kovu, but he learned from his mistakes, now you have to do something crazy to free you." Kion then said "But if I revive Scar I will lose the Roar of the Elders, and I won't be the leader of the Lion Guard anymore." Mufasa then said "Even so, you are still my grandson, remember even though you lose the Roar of the Elders, never become my brother." Mufasa disappeared and Kion's journey has begun.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins.

Kion then returned to Pride Rock and said "Father!" Simba turned and said "What is it Kion." Kion then said "I know how to break the curse!" Bunga then told him "How can we save your life?" Kion told them "I have to revive Scar and destroy him permanently." Everyone was even more shocked "Are you out of your mind?! If you revive Scar, then you'll lose the Roar of the Elders and no longer be the leader of the Lion Guard!" Bunga said Kion then said "Even so, I'll always be part of the Royal Family, I'm going to have to do this alone." Simba nuzzled him and said "Then good luck Kion." Kion then said "Where is Kiara at?" Kovu then told him "She's speaking with Makini, she is informing her that Rafiki is dead, Kiara returned and said "What's this all about?" Kion then said "Kiara, I know how to break the curse!" Kiara then said "I know, you have to revive Scar." Kion then asked "How can I?" Kiara then told him "What I heard is to perform a ritual, you are going to need to find someone that is loyal to Scar, find a part of Scar's remains, and then use the Roar of the Elders." Kion asked "How do you know?" Kiara then said "Makini told me." Kion then said "Thank you Kiara...I'm going to have to do this on my own." Kiara then nuzzled him and said "Good luck Kion." Kion then said "Thank You Sister."

Kion left Pride Rock once more, and it was already sunset, when he left the Pride Lands, it was already nightfall, and then there was Scar's army, "Hey, where is your Guard?" one of them said Kion then said "I'm going to perform a ritual to revive Scar alone." everyone laughed "And we thought you were respecting the Circle of Life." one of the army members said Kion then said "I'm planning to destroy him once and for all, and save my own life." the rogue then said "That won't happen, the 1st day has passed, 4 more days and it will be too late, you will die." Kion then said "That will not happen, and what are you going to do about it?" The Rogue said "I'm going to force the Pridelanders to turn them over to Scar, I am Kifo, and I shall make Scar Proud."

Jasiri's Clan came and then said "You can't do this, we won't let you." Kifo then said "Ha, if it isn't that Hyena I was trying to kill." Jasiri's clan then came "Now we're going to get even with you." She turned to Kion and said "Run Kion, save your own life, we'll take things from here." Kion then said "Thanks Jasiri." Kion left the Pride Lands to find the Pieces of the Ritual, he looked all over the outlands to find some things, the curse worsened as time passed, and the night was going on, Kion was left with dangerous creatures coming to try and kill him, he said "Get back monsters!" he went through the Outlands and saw Janja, not very happy, Kion said "Hey Janja." Janja told him "What do you want Kion?" Kion then said "I'm just here to look for parts for a ritual, to revive Scar." Janja told him "I want nothing to do with Scar, I should have known that he said that I'm an enemy of his." Kion then said "Hey, it is not too late, you can join Jasiri and her clan." Janja told him "Forget it Kion, there is no use for me anymore, I now go solo." Kion told him "Hey, it is not too late to change." Janja then told me "Yeah you're right, I'm going back to the Pride Lands, this is for you." Kion then said "Then good luck Janja." Janja left, the sun rose and it was the 2nd day.

He looked around, and saw a dead body "Zira?" Kion then looked at her body, and then said "Probably her body should be able to return Scar from the dead." he lifted Zira's dead body, and he started to see hallucinations of Scar, he saw himself getting beat up by Scar, and then he kept moving forward, he was looking everywhere for a part of Scar's body, to complete the ritual, he entered a cave and he was surrounded by Lions "What are you doing here?" Kion then said "I come here for help, I've been cursed and I want to save my own life." The chief said "You're not welcome here, why do you seek our help?" Kion then told him "I want to resurrect Scar, I need to kill him for real and for the very last time, I need your help to get a relic of Scar, and take it to the Volcano." the chief then said "And what makes us want to help you?" Kion then said "Because if you don't I'll die." the chief told him "Scar was our leader, but because of Simba's stupid arrogance, we were banished, now we are our own pride." Kion told him "Why would my father do such a thing?" everyone was shocked of what they have just heard "You're their prince?" Kion then told him "Yes, now the Pridelanders and the Outlanders are now one, and we hate Scar, if you help me one way or another, I am sure my father will welcome you back to the Pride." everyone was talking to each other, and then he said "Well then why didn't you just say so? Fine we'll help you, but if you are lying, we will take your pride down."

Kion was grateful for the pride to help him, they searched for a relic of Scar, and it was nowhere to be found, but then he took a look in the Elephant Graveyard to find a relic of Scar. Then the sun gone down and the 2nd night has begun.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Relic/Lullaby for a King (Simba's Death.)

Kion entered the graveyard and saw that there were Hyenas talking "Hey did you hear, Kiara is making negotiations with Simba, they don't like Scar, but the ones loyal to him, they abandoned him, and Simba changed his ways." one said, another said "Yeah, who cares about Scar anyway? Kiara is actually our heroine, and a better leader than that coward. And where is that runt, Kion anyway?" another Hyena said "I don't know, he may be hiding somewhere." Kion heard that the Hyenas knows where he is, "I must find something from Scar's Body and get out of here, quickly." the Hyenas looked around to see if they can find Kion, he looked and looked and looked, and found some light brown flesh, it was Scar's Skin, Kion was spotted "Hey you! What's that you got there?" one hyena said "I don't know what you..." He said "No no no no, I want you to know that is it true that the Pride Lands are now welcome for anyone who comes there?" Kion then said "Indeed, you were with Janja weren't you?" Kion then said "Yeah, he's home now, don't worry about it." The Hyenas looked at each other, "Alright, it's settled, we of Scar's Army shall follow your command now." Kion then said "Thank you, you're all dismissed." The Hyenas went back to the Pride Lands as a place to call home, then he went back to the Rogues.

Meanwhile back in the Pride Lands, Kovu became worried, and said "How am I supposed to keep this kingdom alive, and how am I supposed to rule this kingdom?" Simba came and said "You are fine as you are, all you have to do is be yourself." Kovu turned to Simba and said "But what if I fail as their king Simba? You are the only father I have." Simba laughed and said "You won't Kovu, you will never fail as their king, I know of it, I'm only hours away from joining my father, Nala is already gone, and I am shortly going to join her." Kovu was still unsure what to do, but Vitani woke up and started eavesdropping "I was trained to be an Assassin to kill you, but it is over and done with, I don't want you to die, I don't want the pride to call me a murderer again, and most of all, I don't want to lose my family." Simba then said "I know, but without me, I will live in you, and Kiara." Simba started to get weaker and weaker, until he stumbled to the ground, Kovu then said "Simba!" Simba said weakly "Kovu promise me that you will never fail me, and you will never make the same mistake as I did." Kovu then told him while going in a tear "No, what will I do without you?!" Simba then told him "You will do everything a king should do, but can you do this one last request for me." Kovu then asked "What must I do?" Simba told him "I want to hear your voice, lullaby me." Kovu then went in tears, and broke into tune.

Kovu: 🎶Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I go send you away?  
The blame's all our own; the passing life, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a lion who shone like the sun  
Look out on his own pride and sigh  
he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no lion  
So handsome and so well courageous as I"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the son in law he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed🎶

Simba: 🎶Soon did that lion take notice that others  
Did not give his dear son his due  
And neither had he loved him as she deserved  
She watched as his daughter's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish lion did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most🎶

Kovu: 🎶Lullaby my dear king, goodnight father mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space🎶

Simba: 🎶Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Kovu, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind🎶

Kovu: 🎶The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these passing seasons  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll come over and meet you there  
Sleep...🎶

Simba layed there lifeless, and Kovu cried over his death, Vitani was in tears as well, and had a broken heart.

The Next Morning, Kiara woke up and didn't see her father, she looked out of the den, and saw Kovu asleep with Simba's Corpse, she woke up Kovu and said "Kovu, what happened?" Kovu then said "Simba came over while I was outside, he couldn't hang on, he is gone...I'm so sorry Kiara." Kiara started crying, but the others weren't happy about it, calling him a murderer but Vitani said "He's not lying, and he is not a Murderer, I witnessed last night that he couldn't make it, he didn't even attack Simba." everyone believed Vitani and mourned over the death of their former king, but then Kiara started being in pain, and then Kovu said "What's Wrong?" Kiara then told him "The Cubs are coming!" Kovu then took Kiara back in the den.

The 4th Day has came, and Kion grew weaker, and had a bad feeling, he was growing weaker and weaker, and is in near death, the leader said "Umm, forgive my rudeness, but I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Msaliti." Kion told him, "Alright Msaliti, Now that we have the necessary items, we need to go to the volcano, and revive Scar." Msaliti then said, "Very well, let's settle the score with Scar." Kion then said "Right." So they went there.

* * *

Chapter 4: Revival of Scar.

Once they reached the Volcano Kion said "This is it, I'm going to do it for the pride's sake, my family's sake, and most importantly for my sake." Msaliti then told him, "I heard that Scar is located deep into the den, I want that traitor returned to the grave...forever!" Kion then said "If I do this, then I'll lose the Roar of the Elders." Msaliti then said "And you won't have a place in life anymore and you shall be a monster like Scar?" Kion shook his head, "No, I will not, even though I lose the Roar of the Elders, I will always be Mufasa's grandson, Simba's son, and Kiara's brother, this curse ends here and now." Msaliti then said "I understand, once we get out of this mess, I will gladly live with you in the pride lands, and I shall follow every command you make, Kion." Kion then said "Thank you Msaliti." then Kion went into the den with Scar's relic, and Zira's body, then once they got into the den, he set them both down and said "Now with these, I shall use the Roar of the Elders to revive him." Kion got ready and then Msaliti told his clan "Stay Back."

Kion Roared, and then the volcanic lava created a vortex and then the Vortex swallowed up Scar's relic, and Zira's body, the mark of the Lion Guard disappeared and the Roar of the Elders left him, Kion heard a voice "Well done Kion, you have brought back your great uncle." Kion then said "I've come to kill you once again Scar!" Scar then appeared in his normal lion self, he was revived, Scar told him "Kion, your time is almost up, within 12 more hours remain, you shall be sent to hell, and I shall be complete and take my rightful place as the King of the Pride Lands." Kion then said "I will not." Scar then said "However, there is one solution for you to live, Kion you can join me, and I shall break the curse that I laid on you." Kion then shouted "Never!" Scar then told him "Very well, let me tell you something Kion, I laid a curse on you and your father, your father is now dead, and his soul is sealed away so that I can bring him with me if I ever die once again, he will come with me." Kion then said "You...You killed my father!?" Scar then said "Indeed, I did." Kion was saddened.

Scar was about to slash him and push him into the volcano, but then Kion snapped, and then pounced him, and then Scar hung at the edge of the cliff, and then Scar said "Kion, help me! Will you help your great uncle?" Kion then clawed his paws and Scar roared in pain, and then said "Please, Kion don't do this, help me up." Kion told him "Not a chance Scar, my grandfather will deal with you in a moment." Scar then said "No...Please have mercy." Kion then let go of him and he fell into the lava and then Scar screamed and then fell into the volcanic lava, and then his flesh and bones have burned up, and then a bright light went into the Volcano and then it said "Well done Kion, you have saved the souls of those who have been lost." it was Mufasa's voice "Grandfather?" Mufasa then said "Kion, you are my grandson, now that the Pridelanders are free from Scar's grasp, you are freed from Scar's curse." Kion got his energy back and said "Thank you grandfather." Mufasa then said "Farewell Kion, we shall meet in the next life." Mufasa sent the souls back to the Afterlife, and went back to join the great kings.

Msaliti asked him "Is it all over?" Kion then said "Yes, it is, I'm freed from Scar's curse, and now the souls have been brought back to the afterlife, I shall return to the Pride Lands, you're welcome to come along if you like." Msaliti bowed and said "Thank you very much Prince Kion, let's go home." but Kifo appeared "No...Lord Scar...No..." he slashed at Kion and then Msaliti blocked his attack, and then was given a scar as well, and Msaliti fought Kifo and then they were fighting until they pushed each other into the lava, but Kifo grabbed onto Kion and then tried to take him with him, but Kion held on, he said "If I go down, I'm taking you with me." but Kion tried shaking him off, but Msaliti said "No, that is not happening, Kifo, you're coming with me, now Die!" and then as he was about to fall to his death, he said "I'm sorry Kion, I won't be coming home." he bit on Kifo's tail, and then he roared in pain, Kifo let go of Kion's leg, and then Kion, kicked Kifo off his paws Kion then shouted "Msaliti!" Msaliti's clan then helped Kion up and then Kion was exhausted, and felt dizzy, and fell on the ground, the clan helped Kion up and then said "We got to get him back home to the Pride Lands." they ran over to the Pride Lands, as the den was about to crumble, they all escaped and then the volcano tumbled to the ground, they all went back to the Pride Lands.

In the Pride Lands, Kovu was pacing back and forth he was nervous, that Kiara might not make it, Makini came out of the den and said "Kiara wishes to see you now, go right in." Kovu then went into the Den to see Kiara alright and safe, she didn't have 1 cub, but 2, Kiara was in tears of joy, she said "I wish father was here to see you both." Kovu then said "What should we name them both?" Kiara thought up of some, Kovu suggested "How about Nuka Jr. and Kifo." Kiara shook her head, "How about Amani and Aisha." Kovu then said "I like those names better than what I thought up." Kiara then looked at the cubs and said "Very well, welcome to the Pride Lands, my dear sweet Amani and Aisha." Tiifu, Zuri and Vitani said "Queen Kiara, King Kovu, there are some outsiders coming to the Pride Lands." Kovu then said "You stay here with Amani and Aisha, I'll go check on the outsiders, to see if they're friendly." Kovu left the den and saw that the Outsiders were Msaliti's clan, and an unconscious Kion. "We're not enemies. Kion is still alive." he layed Kion on the ground, and then Kion woke up, and then saw Kovu and Msaliti's 2nd in command, Kovu then said "He's awake, Kion, I'm glad you are safe." Kion then asked "Where am I?" Kovu then said "What is wrong with him." Makini came and looked at him "Is he still cursed?" Makini shook her head and said "No, he is freed from his curse now, that means he must have destroyed Scar once and for all." Kovu then said "But the Roar of the Elders, is there anything that you can do to bring it back?" Makini shook her head "No, since he revived Scar, he no longer has the Roar of the Elders." Kion got up, and said "I don't have it anymore Kovu, I knew, the reason my father died is because Scar cursed him, and sent him to an early grave." Kovu then said "I'll never forgive Scar for this!" as Makini was about to leave for Rafiki's Tree "Thank you for telling me, now if you'll excuse me." she said, then she left.

The Entire Lion Guard came and said "Kion!" Fuli, Beshte and Ono were relieved, but Bunga was excited that Kion was safe, he said "Hey, like I say, Zuka-Zama!" then Tiifu, Zuri and Vitani came and Zuri said "Thank goodness you are safe. I was worried!" Tiifu nuzzled Kion, and said "Oh Kion." Vitani stepped in and said "Umm...Kion..." Kion then said "I know, Scar cursed and killed my father." Vitani then looked at her claws and said "That monster! I'll never forgive him for this!" then Vitani got up close to Kion and said "Kion...umm..." Kion then said "What is it Vitani?" Vitani then said "Forget it!" she ran back in the den, and Bunga said "She's just so dense that's all, she likes ya Kion." Kion blushed and said "What?" Bunga laughed and said "What, you being dense as well?" Kion's face turned completely red, Kiara then said "Bunga, please stop that." Bunga then walked away and said "Whatever, but he likes her." Kiara then said "Tiifu, Zuri, please. Let me talk to him." Tiifu and Zuri stepped away from Kion, and then Kiara nuzzled him and said "Oh Brother...I missed you." Kion said "I missed you too sister." Kiara then told him "I could have lost you, I didn't want to stop you from doing what's right, you, Vitani, Kovu, and our cubs are the only family I have left." Kion then said "Of course Kiara, I'm glad I'm home, and I'm an uncle now?" Kiara told him "Of course you are Kion, want to come see our cubs?" Kion told her "Sure thing Kiara." then Kion and the others went in the den.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note 1: I took some inspirations from Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest, basically I based this story on Simon's Quest so I decided to add this plot point on Kion being cursed by Scar, that in a matter of Days he will die, just like Simon being cursed by Dracula, this story is non-profit, and is for entertainment purposes only, and I would like to give credit to Disney, this is a kickoff of my new series, Tales of the Pride Lands, a follow up to Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, if you are wondering why I decided on 5 Days instead of 7, well I completed Simon's Quest, in 5 Days of game time. If you have any questions, leave a review.**

**Author's Note 2: So I didn't use the whole "Get all of the remains." Otherwise I would copy Simon's Quest, so instead I chosen the "Ritual of Reviving." technique, by the way I got a review from a guest, so every chapter, I'll be looking at the reviews and give out some responses, one person said this.**

**"It's good so far, Keep it up, Good Job."**

**Thank you, I won't disappoint any of you.**

**Author's Note 3: The song that was sang was a variation of Lullaby for a Princess by WarpOut, I'm not a fan of My Little Pony, I don't watch My Little Pony, and I don't enjoy it one bit, the 1st episode didn't get me into the show, the story was not that interesting, the characters are pretty dull, the animation was decent, and most of the songs are just too cheerful, that I can hardly stand them at all, since Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest was a pretty mind boggling, and short game, the final chapter, will be chapter 4, and the teaser for the next story of Tales of the Pride Lands shall be coming soon, I decided to have Simba die in this story, I can't tell you why he died because of spoilers.**

**Author's Note 4: I had fun making this story, but be sure to stay tuned for the next story, I mashed all 4 chapters of this story into 1 full on story, so every story I complete, I mash all the chapters into 1 story, if you have any questions, leave a review.****  
**


End file.
